From Future To Past
by animevampire17
Summary: Naruto is full transformed an it's up to Kagome to change him back before it's too late. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

(20 YEARS IN THE FURUTE)

"Boom!" Another explosion sounded. He was moving faster than before. Konoha was in a state of misery and pain. They had to make a decision and soon. The only thing is that my father's life depends on this one decision. What if they decide to kill him? I can't allow that!

"Kagome!" My mother yelled pulling me from my train of thought. I looked upon her with tear filled eyes. "We need to talk." She said in a serious voice. I gave her a stiff nod and then we walked off. Once we reached the small rubble that once was Ichiraku Ramen. I looked directly into my mothers eyes. She seemed serious.

"What is it, mom? " I asked. She simply let out a long, but sorrowful sigh. She has never been as serious as she is now. I have never seen such a pained look on her face. She was grieving just as I. How can we not grieve? My father was somewhere out in the world lost. We don't even know where he is or if he still has any sense of morality still left in him.

"I need for you to go back in time 20 years. You will not take any action until the time is right, understand?" She asked. I nodded. She is giving me a mission at a time like this? Oh well. It can't be helped. My mother seemed to sense my distress and smiled. This is no ordinary mission, Kagome. This is the mission that will most certainly save the life of your father." She said.

"I understand," I said full heartedly. I will do whatever it takes to save my father. Even if it meets putting my life on the line. Time travel is the most dangerous things in this world. It is a jutsu that my father himself created. He said that maybe one day it would come in handy and he was correct.

"Are you positive that she is ready?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned to see the most laziest ninja in the Hidden Leaf.

"Welcome back, Shikamaru-sensei." I said as I stood up straight. He let out a soft chuckle and patted my head.

"No need to be so formal, Kagome. It is such a drag to be called 'sensei' and it really bugs me." He said. I giggled lightly.

"It doesn't matter if she is ready or not, Shikamaru. This is a job that can only be done by her. No one will recognize her in the past." Mom said drawing our attention back to the matter at hand. Shikamaru's face suddenly became serious. "Kagome, once you are in the past look for Kakashi and tell him the reason for your being there. He will hopefully understand and assist you. He is the only one you can tell. The first place you should look is in the training field. I have a feeling that he will be there training Naruto how to change chakra nature." She stated. I gave her a stiff nod. A soft tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll be fine, mom" I said with a smile. I gently put my hand upon her cheek. " I have to do this. It is the _only_ way to save." I said. She nodded and then turned away. She made the hand movement needed and then let a drop of her blood hit the ground creating a doorway into the past. I walked toward the spinning vortex of time and slowly turned to look back at my mom and Shikamaru. "I'll do my best and come back when I feel it is time," I said and let my long blonde hair sway gently with the wind. I turned around and then jumped into the time space jutsu.

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

I looked around and what I saw made my heart stop all together. I saw Konoha in perfect shape. Everything was where it belonged and no buildings were knocked down or blown up. Everything was just perfect. I looked to my left a surely there was Ichiraku Ramen standing tall and in business. I walked in slowly and a man stood there with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" He said. I just stood there frozen. Everything was exactly like that time my dad brought my here to eat ramen with him, but back then I was just a little girl and don't exactly remember much. "Are you new around here. You don't look like any of my usual customers." He asked. I pushed away the memory and then looked the man straight in the eyes.

"I am looking for Kakashi Hatake. Do you by any chance know where I might find him?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you just missed him. I am pretty sure he went back to go training with Naruto." He said.

"I understand. Thank you for your help." I said and then walked off. Kakashi Hatake. I wonder what he looks like? Does he look the same as in the future or younger? I am curious. Questions kept running through my thought as I made my way toward the open field that is used for training at times. I kept walking until I stopped and saw something that made me feel as if I were about to pass out. Walking in my direction was the one person who I had always wanted to meet bu sadly died before I was even conceived. I stood there frozen. I felt time suddenly come to an abrupt stop until they were suddenly walking right passed me. "Sarutobi Asuma," I said. Asuma-sensei cam to a stop and looked directly my way.

"Yea?" He asked. I looked at him finally realizing that I called him. I stood tall and looked him in the eyes.

"It was nothing. Sorry for bothering you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran. I have to get to the training grounds without further distractions. This time when I stopped I had already reached the training area, but I saw something that made my heart race. Leaning calmly against the tree with a basket of food pills in hand was Sakura. Her short pink hair being gently brushed to the side by the blowing wind. She seemed to have finally noticed my presence and turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her sweet eyes looking at me as if I were but a complete stranger. To her I _was_ a stranger, but to me she was my mother.

"No one," I said and then walked forward. She gave me curious eyes and then stepped in front of me. "Please move. I really need to speak with Kakashi Hatake." I stated. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not until you tell me who you are," she demanded. She is as stubborn as always.

"I am friend and I have important business to speak with him about." I stated. Well, I didn't lie. I really am friends with him in the future and I do have to tell him something important.

"Fine," she said. A smile spread across my face. I walked passed her and proceeded forward. Sure enough standing there staring to the right was Kakashi. His white hair in its familiar style and his face mostly covered as always. He doesn't look any different from the future. I followed his gaze and then it happened. My heart stopped. I could feel the world begin to spin. What I saw made my heart shatter into a billion pieces. Standing in front of a waterfall was a row of shadow clones. All those clones were of the one person who I came back to save. My dad, Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Konoha Hospital. What happened? I don't remember much except for walking into the training area and seeing… Naruto. I stood up quickly and looked around. I could hear people talking outside the door. I walked out to see a pair of two nurses chatting away. They looked in my direction and then one of the nurses whispered something to the other. One of them ran off and one stood there looking at me.

"I think you should get back in bed my dear. You seem tried and your body is quite worn out." She stated in a gentle voice. I looked the other way and nobody was in sight. She stood there in the hall waiting for me to do as told, but if I did as told then I don't deserve to have the name Uzumaki do I? I took off running in the opposite direction of the nurse. I kept running until I ran smack into someone. When I looked up to see who it was my mouth fell open. A pair of ocean blue eyes stared down at me. His blonde hair the exact same color of blonde as mine. He out stretched a hand to assist me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me off the ground.

"Sorry about that." He apologized with a huge grin on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I said. He looked me in the eyes confused. I suddenly lost control of my body and rapped my arms around him in a tight hug as tear spilled from my eyes. Dad, I've missed you so much. Even though your not really you it still feels good to have you in my arms. The tears kept coming non-stop.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. I couldn't answer him. My words were caught in my throat and even if they weren't what could I say? Baka! I need to clear my head and remember the mission at hand. I have to complete my mission. I slowly pulled away. I looked into his warm blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you Naruto-kun." I said with a smile. He gave a me a questioning stare. I flinched away afraid of looking into his eyes, giving into the stare, and spill out the whole truth. But luckily I was saved by a pair of footsteps running in my direction. I turned to see Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi walking our way. I gulped. There were some things that scared me more than my dad and that was Tsunade and my mom. When they are together they make the dynamic duo of the century.

"There you are!" Tsunade yelled. I almost forgot that in this time she is the ony Hokage. The fifth one to be more exact. "Who are you, what are you doing in my village, and why did you disobey a direct order from the nurse?" She questioned. I took a step back in fear.

"Forgive me, lady Tsunade." I said as I ran behind Naruto. "My name is Kagome, my reason for being here is personal, and I ran from the nurse to search for a certain person." I stated.

"Who is this person you are searching for?" She asked in a hard voice. I flinched back at the ice in her voice. I slowly lifted a finger and pointed at Kakashi. She looked over at the stunned Kakashi. "Do you know this girl?" She questioned him.. He shook his head and then looked at me closer. He kept looking until his eyes widened. He looked from me to Naruto then back to me. "What is it?" Tsunade asked in an impatient voice.

"The resemblance in uncanny. They look exactly alike except that she has longer hair than him and that she is a girl." He stated. Naruto and I looked at each other. It's true. I never actually took the time to actually look, but Naruto and I are identical and especially right now since in this time we are the same age.

"Your right," Sakura said as she finally joined in the conversation. "They could be twins if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto is an only child and a boy." She said. "Actually, she kind of looks like Naruto's stupid and childish Sexy Jutsu except she is wearing clothes." She said while throwing a deathly glare in Naruto's direction. Sexy Jutsu? I look like his Sexy Jutsu! That doesn't make me feel good at all instead it makes me feel sick to my core. I can't believe my dad turns into me in a nasty perverted way. Gross!

"I guess if you say so," Naruto said as he looked down at me. I can't even stand near him right now. I walked out from behind him and then walked behind Sakura. She looked back at me and stared into my eyes. "I think she likes you." Naruto said with a laugh. He is different from the Naruto of my time. He seems less mature then again dad isn't really mature either. I giggled lightly to myself remembering one of my dad's weird moments when he acted like a kid. Everyone looked my way confused. I stood up straight and then waked up to Kakashi and looked into his eye.

"We need to talk," I said with a serious face. History cannot be altered. If any certain moment is changed in history I might not be born and I can't allow that to happen.

"Alright. Follow me." He ordered. I did as told and followed. We kept walking until we reached a small apartment. "This is my home anything you say will not be heard in here." He said. I nodded and then we walked in. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" He asked after closing the door and turning to look at me.

" I need your help." I stated.

"What do you need my help in?" He asked.

"I am going to tell you everything, but I need you to believe me." I said. He gave me a stiff nod and then we both took a seat. I explained everything to him and my purpose for being here and who my parents were. He was a bit surprised about my parents though. "As you can see I can't go back until it is time. I have to wait until I learn something important apparently." I said as I stared out the window at the blue sky.

"I understand," Kakashi said with a smile. I looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." I said. He nodded and then stood up. He stretched and then walked over to me.

"You look a lot like your father." He stated. I smiled and nodded. I know that, but hearing it makes my heart feel warm. I love my dad and I have always looked up to him. I am his little princess and he taught me everything I know. "The first thing we need to focus on right now is finding you a place to stay and explaining what you are doing here." Kakashi said. I nodded with a huge smile spread on my face. Maybe being with Kakashi won't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

(20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

"Kagome, please hurry and learn the truth." The heart broken adult Sakura said silently to herself as she stared out at the cold dark sky which no longer showed her any sign of light. "If you don't learn the truth then you won't be able to perform the Time Space Jutsu." She once again whispered. Her voice was distant and sad. Her thoughts were swimming with worry of Kagome and Naruto.

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

I stretched my arms as I slowly got up from my bed. It took us a while, but Kakashi and I found me a place to stay while in this time. Of course, like any normal person, he was still a little doubtful of what I told him. He had asked me couple of question to see if I was telling the truth and I answered everyone of those questions correctly so I am guessing he believes me now.

"Good morning, little Naruto girl." Kakashi yelled from the window scaring me half to death. Little Nauto girl? He has got to be kidding. I glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't like the nickname?" He asked with a smile. I tilted my head to the side and thought about it for a while. It's not that I don't like it, but won't people be wondering what he means by that. As if he had read my thoughts Kakashi replied to them. "Well, you do look an awful lot like Naruto and that is all we have to say." He said with a smirk. Laugh it up while you can, old man. When I get back to the future your in for the pounding of your life time.

"Fine, call me what you want. I should tell you though that I am going to give you a nickname in return." I stated with a smirk on my face. He gave me a questioning look, but I simply looked away still smiling. Old man would work best for him don't you think? Ha. I think it's kind of funny, but the thing is the name doesn't fit him as good as I want it to. He looks to young to be old. I walked over to him and pushed him out the window. "A girl needs a little privacy to change you pervert. I am not like Naruto where you can just pop out on the window whenever you want." I said to the stunned Kakashi. I walked off and changed. I put on an outfit that looks a lot like my dads jumpsuit, but is a little more girlish. It is the same at the top, but the bottom is a skirt. I walked outside once I was done changing. I put my long blonde hair into two high ponytails.

"You change faster than most girl," he stated with a laugh. Pervert! I really hope he wasn't watching me. I can't trust this guy. After all he does read that disgusting perverted book of his written by pervy sage or so my dad called him. I wish I could have met him that would have been so awesome. It's sad how so many died before I could meet them. "You okay?" He asked. I looked ay him and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking how I never got to meet some people." I said and then walked off. I could hear Kakashi following close behind. "We going to go meet up with Naruto?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded and then went back to reading. I stopped and then looked at Kakashi. He looked at me confused and then I snatched away his book. "No reading while walking!" I yelled and then stormed off. Stupid book. What is so interesting about it anyways? Doesn't seem all that good. Dad told me that he could barely get through the first sentence without getting bored. Unlike Kakashi I like pervy sage's other book. The once about the hero named Naruto. It is absolutely fantastic!

"Can I have my book back?" I could hear Kakashi ask behind me as we reached the training area. I tossed the book over my shoulder. I could hear Kakashi catch it and then open it and slowly move through the pages to get back to his spot. Kakashi baka. He isn't kawaii at all. I looked up to see Naruto running our way. A huge smile spread acroos my face.

"Ohio, Naruto-sama!" I yelled as Naruto got closer. He looked at me and grinned. He finally reached us and tried to catch his breath before he could speak.

"Good morning, Kagome." He said. I smiled wider. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei." He added quickly looking at Kakashi.

"Good morning, Naruto. Before we get started in training we have to wait for Yamato." He said with a please smile as if enjoying the fact that they don't have to get straight to training.

"Why is that?" I asked in a curious tone of voice.

"We have to wait for him because he can suppress the nine tails chakra from seeping out and transforming Naruto." He said. Suppress? Since when can he do that? I know that the Yamato in the future definitely can't do something like that. Kakashi seen my confusion and sighed. "He can't do it alone. He uses the necklace of the First Hokage to perform this technique. If it wasn't for that necklace Yamato wouldn't be able to suppress the nine tails chakra the way he can. Do you understand now?" He asked. I nodded. It must be hard for my dad. He can't train in peace without being watched over and having to have his full power being locked within. In the future dad can control the power of the nine tails without any problem, well he used to be able to control it that is before he lost all control and fully transformed into the nine tailed chakra beast.

"Hello everyone," a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see Yamato-sensei walking our way. "Ready to get started?" He asked while looking at Naruto and then at Kakashi. Finally he notice me and stared down at me. "Who is this?" He asked.

"I am Kagome Uz- well we will leave it at Kagome for now." I said. That was close. If I said Uzumaki a lot of question would start arising and problems will begin and I can't let that happen now can I? I can't alter history or everything will fall out of balance. Kakashi looked at me, but it looked like something was bugging him.

"Continue where we left off last time while I have a quick talk with Kagome," Kakashi said. Naruto and Yamato nodded and then walked off to do as told. I looked at Kakashi who seemed to have a serious look on his face. "Something has been on my mind for a long time. Do you mind if I ask?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind. Ask me anything you want," I said with a smile.

"If Naruto is Hokage in your future does that mean he gave up on Sasuke?" He asked. The question through me off guard. Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha? I shook my head slowly. "So even as Hokage he is still searching? Does that mean he has more people out looking for him?" He asked in a more curious tone than before.

"You must have something mixed up. When I shook my head it meant something else. Dad isn't searching for Sasuke Uchiha anymore because in the future there is no more Sasuke Uchiha." I stated. Kakashi's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What do you mean? Who took Sasuke out? Was it his older brother? What happened? How did Naruto react to the news of Sasuke's death? What about Sakura wasn't she hurt by the fact that the man she loved was dead?" He asked. What? Mom loved Sasuke? That is too weird. Anyways, back to Kakashi. He was asking way too many questions and it seemed that he still had a lot more to come.

"I know I said I would answer anything, but Kakashi you must understand that I can't give out too much information about the future. As it stands I have already told you to much. Space and time rely on a balance and if that balance is thrown off by any little thing the future might be changed and I might not be born. I'm sorry, but I can't answer those questions." I said truthfully. My dad was the one who told me all this. When he created the Time Space Jutsu he knew that there were consequences to come with it. There are laws that time and space have and we _cannot_ disobey those laws.

"I understand. It is just hard for me to believe that Sasuke is actually dead in the future and I guess I just lost it." He said. His face was filled with pain and sorrow. I could feel a sharp pain inside my heart. I laid my hand gently on his cheek. He looked at me.

"It's okay. I know all of this news must be hard on you." I said. I embraced him in a gentle hug. He felt so warm. The way his body released such a warm temperature felt good against my cool skin. I slowly pulled away to see Kakashi blushing. "Kakashi," I called. He looked down at me. "You are a perverted old man!" I yelled and then ran off while laughing quietly to myself. I stopped when I reached Sakura. I embraced her in a tight hug and kept my arms around her neck as I watched Naruto train. Mom and dad you guys never change. I love you both. Dad, I promise on the Uzumaki blood that courses through my veins that I will save you and turn you back to normal. Believe it!


	4. Chapter 4

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

Sakura and I have been hanging out everyday for a week. The more I was around her the more I learned about my mom and dad. She told me a lot of stories about my dad when he was a kid. The way she described him always made me laugh. Sakura loves Naruto so much already, but she just doesn't realize it yet. I think its cute how she is always by his side and cares for him so much but she doesn't see how much he loves her. Though when it comes to Sasuke it seems like they are connected in a strange way. Sometimes it kind of gives me the feeling that my mom is not the only one in love with Sasuke and that really gives me the creeps. I never knew dad cared so much about finding him.

When I woke the next morning I looked out the window and took a nice deep breathe. I could hear a soft tap at my door. I walked over and answered it. Sakura stood there with a bright smile on her face. I embraced her in a tight hug and then slowly pulled away.

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan." I said. She smiled lightly.

"Good morning, Kagome-Chan." She replied. I know I am getting way to attached to this time, but I can't help it. Being here with mom, dad, and Kakashi-sensei feel right to me. It makes me feel like everything was perfect and how it used to be except I know that nothing is okay. My dad is a sixty-foot-tall out of control chakra beast and my mother is in such pain that I feel one day she will just loose her grip and fall apart. I miss her and dad so much, but I can't leave until I have the necklace and I can't just take it. I have to wait to gain the trust of Naruto and ask him to let me borrow it. I really hope he does. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked pulling me from my train of thought.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my parents." I said truthfully. Sakura looked at me with worry in her eyes. "I'm going to get ready so that we can go eat at Ichiraku Ramen." I said with a smile and walked off to change. I took a quick shower and then put on my clean clothes and pulled my hair up into its usual two ponytails. I went back into my room and yanked Sakura off the bed. "I'm ready," I said with a bright smile. She looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"It truly is stunning how much you look like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu." She said with a laugh and then ran out of the room. Darn that girl! I chased her until we finally reached Ichiraku and she stopped. Not noticing that she stopped I kept running and ran smack into her. "Ouch!" She said as he body hit the ground.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized. I could hear laughter coming from my left. I turned to see who it was and saw Naruto standing there. A huge smile spread across my face. I hugged Naruto in a tight hug.

"I c-can't b-breath," He said. I pulled away quickly with a guilty look on my face. This time it was Sakura who laughed. Naruto looked at her and then at me. "When are you two not together?" He asked. I stared at Naruto and thought about his question. Sakura got up and went to stand by me.

"We aren't together at night," I said with a smile. Naruto made a face and then walked into Ichiraku with Sakura and I close behind. Inside was Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. "Good morning sensei's!" I yelled as I walked in. I took a seat in between Naruto and Sakura. We all ordered a nice big bowl of ramen. I _love _Ichiraku Ramen. I can't get enough of the stuff. Naruto and I had a total of ten bowls of ramen. Naruto and I paid the bill. Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, and Sakura just stared in shock that even our appetites were the same. Naruto and I simply laughed it off. We all took a small walk until we came across Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Asuma-sensei. Once they spotted us I ran behind Sakura and Naruto while my cheeks turned pink.

Hey Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-sensei." Choji yelled as they walked toward us. Choji and Shikamaru looked at me with curiosity as did Asuma-sensei and Ino. "Whose that?" Choji asked.

"It's a friend of mine. Her name is Kagome-Chan." Naruto said. Ino walked closed to me. I gripped Sakura's shit tightly in my fist. "She's just shy," Naruto said as he walked over to Asuma-sensei. "Hey Asuma-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey there Naruto," Asuma-sensei said with a smile. I was right! It really is Asuma-sensei, the former leader of Team 10. A smile spread across my face as I stood up straight and walked over to Asuma-sensei. I out stretched my hand.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Asuma-sensei." I said in a clear and formal voice. Asuma-sensei shook my hand in greetings. This time really isn't as bad as I thought. "My name is Kagome I am a Jonin in training." I said and it's true. Back in the future I am learning how to be a Jonin unlike my dad who went from Genin straight to Hokage. My dad is super amazing and the strongest in the word!

"It's nice to meet you too, Kagome." He said and I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Everyone laughed behind us. I turned around to go back next to Sakura when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Dad. Something is wrong. I have never felt such a horrible pain before. No! It can't be that my dad is dead. So many horrible thoughts ran through my head. The world became a huge blur and then I fell on my knees. My body felt cold and weak. Everyone was suddenly around me with worry in their eyes. I looked up at Naruto. I laid my hand on his cheek.

"Dad," was al that came out of my mouth and then I backed out.

I woke up in Konoha Hospital. Somehow I always manage to end up back here. I turned my head to see a sleeping Naruto sitting in a chair next to me and next to him was a sleeping Sakura. I am so sorry for worrying you two, but I think I have to go back now. I stood up slowly, put on my shoes, and walked out the door. Once I shut the door behind me I started for a run. I have to find out what happened. I know I can't perform the Time Space Jutsu perfectly yet, but I can at least communicate with the future. Well, at least I hope I can. I kept running and running. Once I was outside the hospital I stopped really quickly to catch my breath and then started running again. My hearts felt like it was ready to pop right out of my chest, but I don't care. I have to run faster. I speeded up and kept going until I was in a large open field. I made the necessary hand signs. Once I saw it was half way ready I bit my finger and let a drop of blood hit the floor.

"Gods of Time and Space hear my call. I plead you to take me 20 years into the future as I offer up my blood to share." I called. I saw the portal begin to open, but it was to small to fit through. I have to have knowledge of all truths to pass through the vortex and I don't have that. I hate this! "Mom!" I yelled into the vortex. There was no reply. I screamed into it, but nothing happened. "Mom, I need you!" I exclaimed. Tears fell from my eyes. Something must be wrong.

"Kagome, is that you?" I could hear my mom ask on the other side.

"Mom, its me Kagome. Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. What's wrong, Kagome? Are you hurt?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Not exactly. To tell you the truth I'm fine, but I was worried about you." I admitted.

"Me? Why are you worried about me. I am fine. Is anybody there with you?"

"No, mom. It's just me. The reason I was so worried is because I had a terrible pain in my heart the other day and I thought the pain emanated from either you or dad. If it's not you then is dad okay?" I asked. I got silence in return. "Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Your dad is a strong man. Just believe in him." She said. I guess this means that something did happen that she just won't tell me about.

"What happened? You have to tell me!" I demanded.

"As you wish." She said giving in. "Naruto has _all_ nine tails and has lost control of himself." She said. No! That can't be. My dad has already fully transformed? I'm too late. How am I supposed to save him now.


	5. Chapter 5

(20 YAERS IN THE FUTURE)

"I never thought you and Kagome were so close to the point where you two can feel each other, Naruto." Sakura whispered to herself as she had just finished speaking with her daughter whom is 20 years in the past. "Where are you, Naruto?" She asked as she walked outside. "Naruto!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. " I miss you so much and I feel so lonely now that Kagome is gone too." She whispered as she hugged herself. The tears didn't stop. She was hurting. Sakura Uzumaki was lonely, but she had to be strong for both her husband and her daughter.

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

"Kagome! There you are!" Sakura yelled as she ran my way with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Were they looking for me? I stood there frozen. My heart still ached from what my mom had just told me. "What happened? Why did you leave the hospital so suddenly? I was worried sick!" Sakura scolded. I looked at her , but I felt dead. I looked at Naruto. I waked closer to him and looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Kagome?" Sakura called in a worried tone. I just stared at Naruto and could feel a warm tear slowly run down my cheek. Is it possible that if I told the Naruto of this time something my dad would hear it too. I have to give it a try. I walked closer to Naruto and rapped my arms around his neck and moved my mouth close to his ear.

"Dad, if you can hear me it's me Kagome. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you to keep fighting. Don't let the nine tails win. I want everything to go back to normal. I don't want to loose you, daddy." I said as tears kept coming. I pulled away from Naruto and walked over to Kakashi. Naruto stared at me confused. "Kakashi, I can't move my legs that well." I stated. I felt dizzy and if I walked anymore I probably would have fainted. He nodded and then lifted me up. "We need to talk," I just spoke to my mom and something has come up. We need to start taking action or it might be the end for my dad." I said.

"Alright. Let's go to your house then," He said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "I will see you guys later," He said to Naruto and Sakura, but before we could leave Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi turned to look at him. "What is it, Naruto?" He asked, but Naruto ignored him and looked straight at me.

"How do you know about the nine tails and why did you call me dad?" Naruto asked while looking straight into my ocean blue eyes. What am I supposed to tell him? I can't tell him the truth and I can't lie to my dad either. "Well?" He urged. I looked up at Kakashi. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. How am I going to get out of this mess?

"That doesn't concern you. It might one day, but right now it doesn't. Let's go Kakashi." I said. Kakashi nodded and then we took off. Once we got to my house he set me down on my bed.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well. Your face is pale." He stated with concern in his voice.

"No, I am not alright. My mom just told me that my dad has lost all sense of humanity and is a ravaging beast with nine tails!" I exclaimed as tears welled up in my eyes. My emotions were off the charts I had never felt such pain in my heart than this ever!

"Naruto has fully transformed already?" He asked. I nodded and pulled myself closer to Kakashi and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. "I guess we need to tell Naruto the truth so that you can borrow his necklace and save the future Naruto. I don't know what else to think of at this time. Once you take the necklace then the rest is up to Yamato." He said with a smile like it was that easy.

"I told you that I can't say too much about the future and especially not to Naruto. If I told Naruto how will he react? His reaction could change the future." I said. Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"What do we do? If we can't tell Naruto then what?" He asked. I shrugged. I moved my head closer to him and could hear the soft raping of his heart inside his chest. The sound of his heart beating in my ear suddenly made ma feel like all my problems vanished. It was like just listening to his heart was a cure to all my problems. Almost like I could feel no pain just by listening to the gentle rapping of his heart. The warmth of his arms around me made me feel safe. The tears stopped coming and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." I said. He patted my head. I looked up at him. His one eye was all I needed to the gentle person he was. He may be a pervert, but he is always helping me and there for me. He truly is a kind person. Kakashi Hatake, I do believe that I may be falling in love with you. I will always have the curiosity inside of me to know what your face may look like, but right now it feels like I don't really care anymore. It feels as if just being in your arms is enough. I can't believe I am barely noticing this now. I should have noticed it in the future. Even in the future your always with me through the good and the bad times.

"Get some rest, Kagome. You need it more than anyone right now." He said. I nodded and laid on his chest. I closed my eyes and a couple minutes later I fell asleep with the sound of Kakashi's heartbeat in my head.

I woke up and looked around. Kakashi was no where to be found. He must have left. I got up and got a clean pair of clothes. I should take a warm shower. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't as puffy as before. I took a quick shower and walked out of the my house without putting my hair up this time. My blonde hair reached down a little past my wait and swayed gently whenever the wind passed. I took a stroll through the village. I walked into a flower shop and saw Ino at the register.

"Ino-Chan!" I called. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good evening, Kagome-Chan." Ino said. I smiled and walked over to her. "What would you like today, Kagome-Chan?" She asked. I shrugged and then began to look around. There were so many beautiful flowers. One lonely yellow rose caught my eye in particular. It was the last yellow rose and it was beautiful. I walked over to it and lifted it between my fingers. I walked over to Ino and handed her the rose. "You want to buy only this one?" She asked. I nodded. I paid her for the rose and then walked out. I walked around some more until I saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting at a bench and talking. I walked over to them.

"Hello Shikamaru-Sempai and Choji-kun," I said with a smile on my face. They looked up at my. Choji blushed and hid the food he had been eating behind his back. I giggled lightly. "You don't have to stop eating on my account. If you wish to get strong you should eat to get energy." I said. Choji's face only grew redder. Ever since we met Choji seemed to have developed a crush on me.

"What you doing way out here alone?" Shikamaru asked. I stared down at my rose that reminded me so much of my dad's hair. "Where did you get that?" He asked while looking at the rose.

"I got it from Ino-Chan. It reminds me of Naruto-Sama's hair." I said truthfully.

"So, you bought a rose only because it reminded you of Naruto's hair?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. "What a drag," he said as he looked at the rose again. I pulled it up to my nose and smelled it. It smelled so beautiful! "You really like Naruto, huh?" He asked. My face flushed a bright red.

"I don't like Naruto! I think of him as an older brother." I said truthfully. The Naruto of this time reminded me a lot of an older brother. The one in the future was my dad and I will always think of him as my dad. My precious father whom I love and look up to. My dad is a hero in my eyes. He has done so much for Konoha. He saved over hundreds of civilians in the fight against Pain. Wait a minute. It was the fight against Pain that broke the First Hokage's necklace. I turned around to see two people and an oversized dog walking my way. The dog looked at me for a moment and then it hit me that I knew this dog in the future. What was his name? Akamaru! The beautiful ninja dog that belong to Team 8's Kiba Inuzuka. I looked at the man who must be Kiba and the female next to him.

"Akamaru!" I exclaimed as I ran over and embraced the huge dog. "Akamaru kawaii!" I yelled. Kiba looked at me confused as did the girl. Shikamaru stood up and walked.

"That's right you guys haven't met yet have you. Kiba this is Kagome. Kagome this is Kiba and Hinata." Shikamaru said introducing us. I looked at the girl with wide eyes. Hinata Hyuga? The one who loves my dad? This is awkward.

"Hello!" I exclaimed and then went back to petting Akamaru. "You are such a cute puppy!" I said as he rolled over on his back. I scratched the dog's belly and one of its legs shook. I giggled lightly. Akamaru helped me whenever I got lost in the village as a little girl. He would search for me and then help me get back to my dad.

"Why do you look like Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked. I looked up at her. Uh-oh. What am I supposed to tell her?


	6. Chapter 6

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

"I look like Naruto because I am his biggest fan and decided to change my look to be like him." I replied to her question. What the heck am I saying? No one in their right mind would believe that!

"Oh, that makes sense." Hinata said with a smile. I stand corrected someone had actually bought such an obvious lie. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Hinata stunned. "Kagome-Chan, how did you know Akamaru's name? We never told it to you?" She asked. This girl is really starting to annoy me. Kiba looked at me as if he were about to ask the same question. I bit my lower lip.

"I heard it from Kakashi-sensei that there was a really pretty big dog around with white fur names Akamaru." I said with a smile. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "So, Hinata you were the first to notice that I look like Naruto right away. Why was that?" I asked. She blushed and looked away. Ha! Now you know what it feels like to be cornered, little Hinata.

"It was because I am close friends with Naruto-Kun," She said turning away so that not to meet my eyes. "How did you meet Naruto-Kun?" She asked me.

"I met him when I came to visit Kakashi-sensei and you?" I questioned.

"We attended the Ninja Academy together." She said with an innocent smile.

"Shikamaru-Kun, do you mind if I hang with you the rest of the day?" I asked changing the entire subject. Shikamaru looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't really care. Do what you want." He said. I giggled lightly. He _never_ changes and that's why he was always my favorite babysitter when I was younger. Choji finally came over to join the conversation.

"Can I come too, Shikamaru? I have nothing to do today." He said. Shikamaru sigh only grew deeper. I laughed quietly.

"You don't have to ask, Choji-Kun. You already know Shikamaru-Kun don't mind." I said with a childlike smile. Choji's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Huh? Choji-Kun, do you have a fever? Your face is red." I stated.

"No, I'm fine." He said. I smiled lightly. I turned around and looked at Akamaru.

"Bye bye Akamaru, Kiba-Kun, and Hinata!" I yelled and then ran to catch up with Shikamaru. "Where are we going right now?" I asked Shikamaru.

"To get something to eat," He replied. That's right, Shikamaru always pays for the meals in the future.

"Great! Then lunch is on me!' I yelled with a bright smile lighting up on my face. Shikamaru stopped and looked down at me.

"Are you sure about that?" Skikamaru asked.

"Of course. You always pay for the meals!" I stated. "I am going to help you out this time." I said. Dad always told me that its good to help your friends. Dad, I miss you. I hope you heard me when I whispered in Naruto's ear this morning. I could feel a chill run up my spine. I stopped dead.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from the distance. I turned around to where I could hear the voice call out from. Shikamaru and Choji stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. Was I the only who heard the voice. I shook my head and then we continued to walk.

"Kagome!" The voice yelled again. This time I'm sure I heard it.

"I'm sorry Shikamar-Kun and Choji-Kun. I have to go, but here is my wallet. Use whatever is in there and pay for lunch." I said with a smile as I handed them the frog shaped wallet that my dad gave me for my fifth birthday. Once I gave it to them I started for a run in the direction of the voice. Why does it sound so familiar?

"Kagome!" It yelled. I stopped dead. This voice? It can't be. This voice it belongs to Konohamaru. The sound of it means the Konohamaru of my time. I ran faster. I stopped when I came to an open field. Standing there in the middle of the open fied was the Konohamaru from the future. I ran over and embraced him.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I only came to relay a message. Sakura told me to tell you that you should hurry. Things have took a turn for the worst. Naruto-I mean-the nine tails has already destroyed ten villages." He stated. "He has calmed down for some reason, but we don't know for how long. People are already planning to attack him." He continued.

"No! They can't! I'll hurry." I exclaimed. "You have to tell them that I'll be there soon. I just need a little more time. Konohamaru, you have to tell them. You're my only hope," I said. He nodded and then went into the vortex. I hate this so much! I ran back toward the village. I don't care if I am ready or not. I am going to master the Time Space Jutst no matter what! I kept running. Naruto, where are you? I stopped and thought for a moment. If I were my dad where would I be right now? I would be training to become stronger with Kakashi! I ran toward their training area. I ran passed Sakura and Kakashi and made a direct run for the waterfall. I jumped to the top of the wood that Yamato made and pushed aside all the clones. Once I was face-to-face with a surprised Naruto tears welled up in my eyes.

"I need your help, dad." I said as tears fell from my eyes. Naruto stared at me for a moment and then gave me a stiff nod. We got down from the wood and walked over to Kakashi. "They are going to kill my dad if we don't do something about it soon." I said. I looked over at Naruto. Sakura walked over to us and I walked in front of her. "Sakura-Chan, I need to speak with Naruto-Kun and Kakashi-sensei alone." I said. She nodded and then walked off.

"You going to tell me why you called me dad?" Naruto asked. I looked at him and sighed. I'm running out of time and telling him the truth seems to be my best option right now.


	7. Chapter 7

(20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

Kohamaru ran as fast as he can and then stopped when he saw Sakura walking out of the Hokage's office. She looked at the boy with pain filled eyes. Her heart was shattering. She needed her daughter by her side, but she knew what her daughter was doing was important and she couldn't call her back for selfish reasons.

"Sakura!" Kohamaru yelled. She flinched back with surprise.

"Kohamaru, relax. There is no need for yelling. I'm right here." She said.

"I spoke with Kagome. She said that we don't have to worry. That she will be back soon." He stated with a smile. It took a moment for Sakura to process his words and once she did her eyes grew wide.

"I really hope that she isn't planning what I think she's planning," Sakura said as worry came over her. She knew that her daughter was capable of doing anything that came to her mind when she was out of options and right now Kagome's only option would be to tell Naruto the truth. "No!" Sakura yelled and then ran. Once she was at the training area where Kakashi taught Naruto how to train using Shadow Clones. She performed the Time Space Jutsu and then waked into the open vortex.

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

"Naruto, I need you to trust me. What I am going to tell you is something that might mess up the entire future, but I don't care right now. I am running low on options." I admitted. I stared into my dad's beautiful ocean blue eyes. By telling Naruto the truth she can be erased from existence. She at least wanted to see his beautiful eyes once more. "Naruto, do you understand that what I tell you is very important?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. Before I could say anything else a vortex opened near us. I turned with utter shock. My mom walked through. He long pink hair blowing with the sudden gush of wind that the Time Space Just brought with it. "Mom?" I said with wide eyes.

"Kagome!" Mom yelled and then rapped her arms around me. We pulled apart and I smiled gently at her. "Kagome, we need to talk." Mom said in a serious voice. Uh-oh. I don't like the way she said that. I bit my lower lip. "Excuse us," Mom said while looking at the stunned Kakashi and Naruto.

"What is it, mom?" I asked with a guilty look on my face.

"Stop what your planning. You can't tell Naruto the truth." She said. How did she know?

"How did you know what I was panning?" I asked.

"Oh please, I know you better than anyone. You are Naruto's daughter after all." She said. I smiled and then nodded.

"Yea, but we have no choice anymore. If I don't do this than everything can be lost. Can't we just return to a time just before I took him so that he won't remember a thing?" I asked. She sighed and looked into my eyes. Her lovely green eyes were filled with a sorrow and pain that I could never put into words. "Before I came here you told me that I wouldn't be able to master the Time Space Jutsu until I find out the truth. What did you mean by that?" I questioned.

"I meant the truth about your dad when he was younger." She said. My dad when he was younger? "Younger than right now. When he was just a kid." She added. What does she mean? Did something happen to my dad when he was a kid?

"Tell me what happened to my dad when he was kid!" I demanded.

"Ask him yourself." My mom said while looking at Naruto. Something about the way she looked at him was gentle. It was a warm feeling. She was right. I am going to ask him myself and nothing is going to stop me now. I turned away from my mom and started walking back to Naruto and Kakashi. They both looked at me.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. I took a deep breathe and thought of what exactly I was going to ask him and how. "Is something wrong?" He questioned. I nodded. There is something wrong. My dad might die that's what's wrong.

"Naruto, what was it like for you as a kid growing up?" I asked. Naruto stared at me with wide eyes. "Well? If you want me to answer your question you have to answer mine and truthfully. No lies, Uzumaki Naruto." I said with a serious face. He sighed and clenched his fist. It seemed like remembering his past was too painful for him. Dad never talked to me about his child hood before the Chunin Exams and I'm about to find out why.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked in an icy voice. I narrowed my eyes and laid my hand on his cheek. He looked into my eyes.

"I care because you're my friend. As you friend I want to know as much about as I can. Sometimes its good to let out all the pain and sorrow that you have locked inside." I said. He looked at me for a moment.

"Nobody was there for me. The entire village hated me. They treated me like dirt." He started. Just hearing that tore my heart in two. "They called me a monster, a thing. I couldn't go into a simple place without being thrown out. I had no friends because everyone hated me. They gave me dirty look and made me feel like I was no one. I never knew the love of a mother and father. All I actually had were my dreams of becoming Hokage and showing them all that I was somebody. I acted like a rebel to get attention. I tried to be somebody, but nobody noticed me and just acted like I wasn't there. They spat in my face like I was trash." He continued. My heart shattered into a million little pieces. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I yelled. Naruto looked up at me. "Hidoi!" I screamed. I could feel my limp body trembling as I fell to my knees. How could they treat my dad like that? How could he forgive them and do whatever is in his power to protect them?

"Kagome!" I could hear my mom yell as she ran to me. "I guess it was too much for you." My mom said. Was she one of the people who treated him that way? I looked at her with rage filled eyes.

"You were one of those people who treated dad like that weren't you?" I asked in an icy voice. She flinched back and then nodded. "How could you? Why? Was it because he had a ravaging chakra beast sealed inside of him? How could he still love you after all that?" I asked. Mom looked away. None of them deserve my dad's love! "Does that mean you hate me too? Because of what is inside of me?" I asked. Mom looked at me for a moment with anger in her eyes.

"You are my daughter and for that I could never hate you no matter what is inside of you. Speaking of which, there is no beast inside of you. What is inside you is you. The no tails is you!" She yelled. I know that better than anyone. I have no tails, but I bear the chakra of a ten tailed chakra beast. I got up and walked up to Naruto.

"Lend me the necklace." I said. Naruto looked at me confused. "I will bring it right back. I just need it to help my dad." I explained. Naruto clutched the First Hokage's necklace in his hand.

"No, I won't." He said. He is so stubborn.

"Naruto, please." I pleaded. He looked at me and shook his head. "Not even to save my dad's life?" I asked. He looked at me for moment. I'm running out of time.


	8. Chapter 8

(20 YEARS IN THE PAST)

"Naruto, help us." My mom said as she came up behind me. I turned to looked at her. She was hurting again. Naruto's grip on the necklace only tightened.

"What if I prove to you that my father is in danger?" I asked. Naruto looked at me for a moment.

"Prove it then." He said. My mom grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at her. She shook her head in disapproval.

"My dad's life comes before mine." I stated. She looked at me stunned. She sighed and looked away. That is all she can do at this moment. Just look away, because she knows better than anyone that I have my dad's determination. I opened the Time Space Jutsu. Naruto and Kakashi stared at the swirling black vortex with utter shock. I put my foot in. "Are you coming or not?" I asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and the nodded. I went in first with Naruto, Kakashi, and my mom close behind.

(20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

We walked out into the exact same location we left from, except we weren't in the exact same location.

"What happened? We didn't go anywhere." Naruto said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Your wrong. We did go somewhere." I said and then pointed to the path back to the village. "Follow me and stay close." I said. They nodded and did as told as I led them into the village. Naruto gasped as he saw so many houses has been destroyed.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked with shock in his voice.

"You," I replied and turned to look at him. "In the future you no longer have the First Hokage's necklace leaving Yamato-sensei powerless in turning you back to normal." I said.

"What does that have to do with your dad?" Naruto asked.

"It has a lot to do with him considering you are her dad." Mom said as she walked over to us. Kakashi just stared in amazement at how much the village has changed. I looked at the wide eyed Naruto.

"I'm your dad?" He asked while looking into my eyes. I nodded. "I guess that explains why we look so much alike." He said with a laugh, but I could tell that all of this was freaking him out inside. I'm sorry dad that it came to this. "Wait, but you called her mom. Who exactly is she?" Naruto asked while looking at my mom. My mom turned away blushing.

"Just wait a couple years until you find out who she is." I said with a smile. Naruto nodded and handed me the First Hokage's necklace. "Come on! We have to hurry!" I yelled as I began to run toward the Hokage's office. Once we were there, Lady Tsunade looked up with wide eyes. Before she could say anything I ran up to her. "No time to explain. Where is Yamato-sensei?" I asked. Naruto walked over to the second desk and picked up a picture that was on it. Mom snatched it away quickly and smacked his hand.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Didn't I always tell you not to touch things that weren't your!" Mom scolded. Poor dad.

"Yamato should be helping re-build the hospital." Lady Tsunade said drawing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about my dad? Where there any signs to his current location?" I asked. She nodded. "And?" I urged. She pulled out a paper from her desk.

"He isn't to far from here." She said. After she gave me the directions to where my dad was we headed toward Konoha Hospital. Don't worry dad. Once we reached Konoha Hospital we started to look around for Yamato.

"He's over here!" Naruto yelled. We all ran to meet up with him at the other side of the building. Standing there next to Naruto with a surprised look on his face was Yamato.

"Yamato-sensei!" I yelled. He looked over at me and smiled. "Yamato-sensei, I have the First Hokage necklace. If I can put it on my dad can you turn him back to normal?" I asked. Yamato looked at me and his face suddenly became sad. "Yamato-sensei, is something wrong?" He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you want to help him, but I fear that he may be just a little too far gone for me to help him." Yamato said with sorrow in his voice. I shook my head and looked into his eyes.

"Your wrong! My dad is till in there and you are the only one who can help him!" I protested. He looked at me and his expression suddenly changed.

"Am I?" He asked.

"What are you talking about of course you are" I yelled.

"I don't think I am." He said truthfully. He looked into my eyes.

"Then who is?" I questioned.

"You are, Kagome. You can change Naruto back." He said. I looked into his eyes. He must have gone crazy, because there is no way that I have that kind of power. If I could I would have done it long ago.

"No, I can't. I know I can't." I said as my voice broke on the last word. I could feel someone pat my head. I turned to see Naruto standing there beside me smiling.

"You told me that you're my daughter in the future and if your really my daughter then that means you can do anything as long as you believe in yourself. An Uzumaki never gives up." Naruto said. How can you be so calm, Naruto?

"Your right. I'll try my best to save you, dad." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"That's my girl," He said with a huge grin. He definitely is my dad.

"Alright, Yamato-sensei. Tell me what to do." I said. I have to do this. Dad, I believe your still inside that ugly beat somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9 Final

(20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

"This is our last chance," Yamato said. I looked at the giant fox shaped chakra beast before us. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He seemed to be sleeping. I wonder what over sized beasts dream about? "Kagome, you need to focus." Yamato said while looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"I can't do this," I whined. He narrowed his eyes and turned me too look straight at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are giving up on saving your dad?" Yamato asked in a hard voice. I shook my head. "Then just believe you can do this. You mom and everyone else is depending on you." He said.

"Putting pressure on me isn't going to help me any." I said. He smiled lightly. I smiled back and then looked back at the beast that was once my dad. Dad, I am going to change you back to normal. It is probably going to hurt a little, but you must bare with me. This may be our last chance. I walked forward and then accidentally stepped on a little twig that was on the floor. I looked up to see the nine tails staring right at me. Uh-oh. This isn't going as well as I planned. He slowly stood up and then began to laugh.

"What a foolish girl. Well, since my blood is also coursing through your veins I'll make you death quick and painless. Isn't that nice of me?" The nine tails asked in a deep throaty voice. Nice? No, not really. "Why are you here anyways? Where you planning to ask me to give you back your precious daddy because you have run out of options?" He questioned as he drew closer to me.

"Well, since we're on that subject, can you?" I asked. He laughed out loud and made the ground begin to shake. His tails wagging around everywhere.

"You truly are an amusing child." He said with a chuckle. I gulped and then took a step back as he came closer to me. "Thank you for asking, but sadly no. I am not going to give him back and even if I wanted to I can't." He said.

"You truly are evil. I only want my dad back." I said.

"What are you mumbling about? I am your dad silly girl." He said. I shook my head violently. " Yes, I am. I was always inside of Naruto even when you were being conceived and both our blood is now fused into you." He said. Gross.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I protested.

"Of course it does. It means you shouldn't talk back to your dad or you _will_ be punished." He said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. He was right in front of me now and my body felt stiff. "What's wrong? Cat got your tong?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, actually I was planning for you to get closer to me." I said with a smile. I placed my hand on his front leg and let my chakra slip out in a huge burst and paralyze him.

"What have you done?" He asked enraged.

"It's the fact that I have your chakra growing inside of me that I can make your chakra stop moving and since your nothing _but_ chakra your entire body becomes paralyzed." I stated with a grin. I closed my eyes and let my chakra seep into the inner core of his mind. I stood there in a puddle of water with huge gate in front of me. I looked around, but all I saw was the huge pit of darkness that surrounded me. The place was empty. I walked toward the huge gate and sure enough sitting there inside was my dad. He looked up at me and then his beautiful ocean blue eyes grew wide.

"Kagome!" He yelled and then ran to the front of the gate. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Daddy!" I yelled. The tears kept falling and the emptiness that once consumed my heart was being filled.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? It's dangerous! You should not have come." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I never listen, I try to protect the ones I love, and I never give up. Yup, I am definitely am you daughter, daddy." I said with a smile. He smiled and then we both laughed aloud. "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. He laughed and nodded.

"I missed you too, Kagome-Chan." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"How do I set you free?" I asked. He pointed up to the seal. I pulled away from the gate and looked at it. "Um, how am I supposed to get up there?" I asked with a puzzled look. Dad sighed and then thought for a couple of minutes.

"I got nothing," He said truthfully. Honestly dad you never change. I sighed and then looked at the bars.

"What if I channel my chakra to the shoals of my feet and climb up the bars?" I asked. Dad smiled and nodded. I concentrated for a moment and then ran up the bars. I stared at the huge seal in front me. "You ready to take control again?" I asked while looking down at my dad. He narrowed his eyes and then gave me a stiff nod. I really hope this works. I yanked off the seal and then jumped down. The gates slowly opened and then my dad let out all of his chakra. The ground began to shake and the water began to rise.

"Kagome, get out of here!" He ordered and he let out an even stronger burst of chakra. The chakra around him began to change its shape as he managed to force it to his palm. His eyes became the shape of those of a frog. I should really listen to my dad right now. I gasped and then looked around. The nine tails roared out in anger. I jumped back and then started for a run.

"Kagome, what happened?" Yamato asked. I stopped once I was next to him. "Kagome, what happened?" He asked again. I sighed.

"Dad's back," I stated as we stared at the nine tails who seemed to be crying out in pain. He slowly began to grow smaller in size. The red chakra that surrounded him turned blue. He went from having nine tails to having no tails. I stared at the blonde haired standing there trying to catch his breathe. I ran toward him as fast as I could. I hugged him as tightly as I could. "Daddy!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. He smiled and then wrapped his warm arms around me.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm safe and so are you. Stop crying, my little angel." He said. I looked up at my dad. Dad, you really are back. Your safe and here in front of me hugging me and calling me your little angel again. I missed you so much dad.

"I thought I would never see you again," I admitted as my voice broke on the last word.

"Its okay. We are going to be okay now." He said with a smile. Yamato walked out of the bushes we had been hiding in. "Hey, Yamato." Dad said as we began to walk toward him. I kept my arms rapped around my dad's waist the entire time as he kept his arm around my should.

"Kagome is a lot more like than anyone expected," Yamato said as he looked at me. "Let's get back to Konoha shall we?" He asked. Dad and I nodded. We all walked back to Konoha. Once we walked into the village the first thing we saw was my mom standing there with tears running down her face. I pulled away from my dad as my mom ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other for a long period of time. They finally pulled away.

"Don't ever scare my like that again!" Mom yelled as she socked him, but before he could fall she grabbed him and then kissed him. They pulled apart and then looked at me.

"What happened to Naruto-Kun and Kakashi-sensei?" I asked mom.

"I gave Naruto back his necklace, erased their memories, and sent them back." Mom said with a smile. Kakashi. That reminds me.

"I better go find my happy ending," I said. Mom and dad gave me a questioning look. I simply smiled and then walked off. I walked toward the place where Kakashi was with his current students. The kids were chasing a cat while Kakashi sat under a tree reading. I walked over to him. "Hey stranger. Don't you think they're about ready for their chunin exams?" I asked with a smile.

"I think they still have a way to go." He said and then looked up at me. "What brings you here today Kagome?" He asked. I sat next to him and looked at him.

"Can I see your face?" I asked. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Um, why are you asking all of a sudden?" He asked. I moved closer.

"Can't I be curious?" I asked. He sighed and looked away. "Don't be like that!" I whined.

"Do you really want to see that badly?" He questioned. I nodded.

"I do." I said. His sigh only grew deeper. "My dad is probably the only person that you ever let see your face and its not fair." I complained. "We can go somewhere else where no one would see you." I suggested. He nodded and then we got up. We walked to his house. He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him. "Well?" I urged. He sighed and then removed his face cover. "I don't understand why you don't show your face. You look beautiful." I said as I laid my hand on his cheek. I leaned forward and then kissed Kakashi full on the lips. I pulled away and saw that Kakashi's face was red like a tomato. "Pervert," I said as I kissed him again. I pulled away and then walked toward the door.

"Wait, why did you kiss me?" Kakashi asked. I looked back at him and smiled gently.

"Because I love you silly." I said and then walked out of his house. I went back to my house and sure enough sitting on the couch was my dad. He looked over at me. "Daddy!" I yelled as I ran to him and jumped on his lap.

"Okay kid slow down." He said with a laugh. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much and I am so going to hurt you for never telling me the truth about your childhood." I said. I could feel my dad's body grow stiff. He looked down at me surprised.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"You did. In the past I asked you and you told me. How can you forgive them?" I asked.

"Kagome, I forgave them because even though they hated me they were still my family. Everyone in Konoha is family to me and no matter what I vowed that I will always protect my family." He said. I nodded and hugged him tighter. Mom walked into the living room and then sat next to us. Dad pulled her close. I looked at them both.

"I love you both with all my heart." I said. They both smile and pulled me in for a hug. Then, we all lived happily ever after… well, at least for now.


End file.
